


human

by silberbunt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, and how blind we are when we love someone, and very badly written, but enjoy, their names won't be mentioned, this is about love, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberbunt/pseuds/silberbunt
Summary: sometimes we meet someone specialand we refuse to seehow imperfect they truly arebecause everyone needssomething beautiful in their life





	human

_As I grew older the world showed me that there is nothing perfect existing on this earth._

 

The older I got, the more people I met and the more i accepted that there is, indeed, nothing immaculate.

I fell in love and I fell out of love and still I was in search of something - _just something_ \- that proves that my young I wasn't starry-eyed.

 

And then I met _you_ and my world twisted. Like this feeling of a rollercoaster, when something gives you a good shaking and you don't even know where's above and under.

I wasn't in love with you. Definitely not. I don't fall in love so easily, but I fall in admiration way more often than I thought.

 

And you seemed _so perfect._

 

And although I just met you, you caught my gaze and I suddenly was _so eager_ to get to know you better. Like, my mind refused to believe that you're _still_ human. I was so ready to reveal your deepest secrets.

I know- it wasn't the best way. But the world dashed my hope and I _wanted to get it back._

_And you gave me hope just when I looked at you._

And i got to knew you better. I became someone you would recognize when you meet them on a public place. I became someone whom you would greet and whom you would bid farewell.

 

_And you still seemed so perfect. As much from the outside as from the inside._

 

I spent days in bed, just philosophizing about you. I must looked like a lunatic, but everything I revised in the last few years just _crashed_ on my head. And you still refused to leave my mind and I thought I'll go crazy.

 

So I decided to dig deeper. To become someone whom you would hug and with whom you would spent hours just talking and laughing.

It was a long and hard way, I guess? But great things take their while.

 

I wasn't satisfied with the outcome.

 

You still seemed _so perfect._

And the amount of hours I spent thinking about you became longer and more gruelling.

You still weren't trusting me enough. You still weren't truly yourself. _You can't be. You're human, not a machine._

 

I adored the way you're acting when you're with whom you knew longer than me. I wanted to be them. I wanted to receive the same amount of love you give to them.

Still you weren't truly yourself when you were with them. Or was it because of me? Because I was there and was watching you? Because you were sensing my glance on your back?

 _I_ _'m sorry_.

 

I got frustrated often but every time you looked at me it vanished; so suddenly I haven't even noticed. Every time you touched me - was it even unintentional? - I wanted to come closer to you but I held myself back. This wasn't my intention. _What am I doing?_

_Why does my hand itch to touch yours?_

And why are you the only thing in my head for  _months_?

 

I won't change my mind.

...I still don't fall in love so easily.

_But I've fallen in love with you._

 

With your perfect laugh and your perfect character. With your perfect humour and your perfect appearance.

I've fallen in love with the perfect way your lips are feeling on my skin. With the perfect heat your hugs give me; your touches give me.

I've fallen in love with the perfect way your hand fits in my own. With the perfect way your chest vibrates under my head when you laugh. With the perfect way your skin feels under _my_ lips.

 

I've fallen in love with you such a long time ago.

_And suddenly you don't seem so perfect at all._


End file.
